Leomon (Tamers)
Leomon is a fictional character from the Digimon animated series. Courageous and noble, and a firm believer that every living being has their own destiny to live out, Leomon is a master of the secret styles of martial arsts. From his fist he can summon a powerful flaming projectile known as the Fist of the Beast King. Some fans note wryly the various versions of Leomon throughout the series have a tendency to be possessed or killed off with surprising regularity. Evolution * Fresh (Baby) - Punimon * Baby (In-Training) - Tsunomon * Child (Rookie) - Elecmon * Adult (Champion) - Leomon * Perfect (Ultimate) - GrappLeomon/IceLeomon * Ultimate (Mega) - Saber Leomon/Regulumon Abilities He carries a weapon called the King Sword. Attacks * King Fist (Fist Of The Beast King): Uses his chi to create a powerful flaming projectile. * 100 King Fist: A varition of the "King Fist", creating multiple projectiles * Beast Sword: Sword Attack Important Events Digimon Adventure Leomon was one of the first good Digimon that the DigiDestined kids met on File Island - but not under better conditions. Leomon was infected with a Black Gear by Devimon, having Leomon attack the DigiDestined against his will. He was briefty freed from Devimon's control to save Taichi and Agumon, by fighting Devimon. But he was soon infected with another Black Gear and was under Devimon's control once more. He was finally freed by the children and aided them in the final battle with Devimon and the building of a raft the kids needed to get to the continent of Server. While the DigiDestined tried to save they world from Myotismon, the Dark Masters took over the DigitalWorld. Leomon was among those who tried to fight back. But as it turned out, Leomon's exposure to the Digivices' light gave him the power to warp-digivolve to SaberLeomon. He came to the aid of Jou and Mimi when MetalEtemon was after them. During the battle, he was struck down by MetalEtemon's Dark Spirits DX, though he managed to use the last of his strength to destroy MetalEtemon. As he died, Leomon made his peace with his arch-nemeis Ogremon, and now awaits to be reborn at Primary Village. Digimon 02 A Leomon was among the Digimon shown during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Tamers Leomon is the Digimon partner of Jeri Katou. Before Bio-Emerging to the real world, Leomon only knew of endless conflict. At first he was a bit frightened by Juri's glomping and insistence that he's her partner. But he grew to care for her, becoming Juri's partner for real after his near-death experience with Zhuqiaomon. Despite Juri's doubts of being worthy enough to be his Tamer, Leomon had much confidence in her. But things went downhill during the fierce battle with Beelzemon, as Leomon seized his arm to stop him from killing Kyubimon. Leomon informed the ranting Beelzemon that to simply have power did not make him strong – but Beelzemon retaliated by impaling Leomon through the chest with his claws. Leomon died and Beelzemon absorbed his data, with the aftermath being Juri's depression that made her a idea subject for D-Reaper's research. But Juri eventually overcame her sadness and remembering Leomon's words gave her the confidence to stand up to D-Reaper. Digimon X-Evolution Leomon was a Digimon who fought DORUmon in the 'old' Digital World. Explaining that he's beyond the help of the X-Antibody, Leomon requests Dorumon to live in his place, in the 'new' Digital World Yggdrasil created, for the sake of their kind's future. Then he dies, saying how sorry he is for DORUmon to be alone. Category:Digimon